Minimum Rage Part 1
Minimum Rage Part 1 is a special crossdress-over episode of Queens of Adventure and the One Shot podcast. It is episode 341 of the One Shot podcast, and the first of a several part arc featuring several of the Queens of Adventure cast playing the Minimum Rage tabletop rpg. Synopsis Set-Up James explains that on this week's show, they will be playing Minimum Rage, a game where retail employees battle monster, although to honor his guests, the Queens of Adventure, he will be setting it in a drag club. For introductions, James asks his guests which Diva should have had a monster fighting movie series. Matt than introduces Queens of Adventure the podcast. James explains the game and begins character creation. The game features six classes which the game encourages people to reskin to fit the retail operation they are setting it in. The classes, and their reskins are: * Team Leader - Drag House Mother * Superhero - Beast * Graphic Novelist - Theater Queen * Regular Customer - Woo Girl * Gamer - Lip Synch Assassin * Zinester - Comedy Queen Matt takes 'Beast', Fraya takes Assassin, and Butylene Theater Queen. They disburse their stats between the three categories: Hearty, Brainy, and Savvy. Next they pick Talents: abilities that supplement their stats in specific situations. James doles out class specific abilities and items. The group moves into world building. They decide that the magic in the world is secret, and the world at large doesn't know about it, and can't know about it. James walks them through creating assets, problem, and antagonists for their nightclub. They decide it is in a great location but technically illegal. They took over a bowling alley as soon as it closed, and have no permits for it. They have ornery customers in the form of monsters in their crowd (ones who aren't bad). The cops are aware of their permit issues but also that they fight monsters, so leave them be to fight. The club has been around for a long time, to the point that no one quite remembers when it was a bowling alley. This group of characters are the most recent employees of a long history. It has an 80s decor. It was once called "Electric Lanes" and now the club is called "Electric Flames". The drag mother is their absentee leader, who sends them messages with missions. Matt's character, Bunny, works the door. Butylene's character, Bootsy, is the booker. Fraya's character, Whiskey, is the bartender. Adventure The second part of the episode saw the start of the one-shot adventure. It's 4pm in Downtown. Whiskey, fully done up, is behind the bar restocking. Bootsy, having just woken up, is trying to make some coffee and ignoring her paperwork. Past a line of portraits of House Mothers of the past, Bunny is preparing her microphone weapons. Posters for tonight's Miss Northwest Sparkplug Continental At-Large Plus Pageant (Flames) lie everywhere. The ball machine springs to life. It spits out a package with a note on it from Mother asking the girls to look after this for her. It smells like old leather and the sea, unpleasantly. Whiskey opens it, finding a leather bound (harness) book. It calls to them, and seems to create shadows around it. The first page warns of great power. The next page devolves into strange characters. Whiskey shakes off its influence, then Bunny a few minutes later. But Bootsy still seems enthralled by it. Whiskey snaps the book closed, snapping Bootsy out of it. To Be Continued... Characters Party * Bootsy - theater queen - Butylene O'Kipple * Bunsen "Bunny" Burner - beast - Matt Baume * Whiskey Pickleback - assassin - Fraya Love Episode Notes Lore * For decades, a drag club has been running (illegally) in an abandoned bowling alley. Electric Flames is also a front for a group of monster fighters who receive missions from the Drag Mother. Memorable Quotes * "Nothing against Madonna (but how many awards has she won?)" - Fraya Love * "Shirley Bassey's the first name that came to mind. First of all, she could supply her own hype music as she goes into battle." - Matt * "This is a bit of a crossover we're doing right now." - "Almost a crossdress-over" - James D'Amato and Butylene O'Kipple * "Someone said if you combined Lord of the Rings with Too Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar, that that's the show." - DM Matt * "To be fair it was just a reused dress made out of paper." - Fraya Love * "Wait does that make me the smartest one? Which is a departure life, let's be real here." - Fraya Love * "There's two ways we solve problems here: Being hot, and being fucking strong as hell." - James D'Amato * "If I knew how to Eartha Kitt growl I would do it, but it sounds like Chewbacca choking or drowning when I do it. So we're not going to do that, but just imagine." - Fraya Love * "The liquor license has been expired... forever." - James D'Amato * "She brings a stack of fives. What do you want? It's a stack of fives!" -"And she flatirons them before" - James D'Amato and Butylene O'Kipple * "That's the one monster that we can't slay." - "Paperwork." - Matt Baume and Fraya Love * "You know how bowling alleys have catacombs." - Matt Baume References * Empire Records * Buffy the Vampire Player * Cher * Madonna * Dolly Parton * Elvis * Shirley Bassey * Maria Callas * Lord of the Rings * Too Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar * Alyssa Edwards: "BEAST!" * Seattle Queens Nico Picans (Miss Texas 1988) and Cucci Binaca * Eartha Kit * Chewbacca * Cats Don't Dance * Shirley Temple * Cool World * Brad Pitt * Space Ace * Dragon Lancer * Kylie Minogue's hair * Lady Gaga * Universal Monsters * UFC * Pretty Woman Please Welcome to the Stage * Dusty Balls Name That Tune * "Turn Back Time" - Cher * "Coat of Many Colors" - Dolly Parton * "Get This Party Started" - Shirley Bassey cover * "Safety Dance" - Men Without Hats * "Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen Behind the Queens * After the Ravnica Cast, which was originally released as part of the Dungeon Delve podcast, this is the second podcast where the queens appear in a different podcast. It was recorded during the Epic Journey trip to the midwest in October 2019, funded on Kickstarter. * This is the first time an rpg other than Dungeons and Dragons has been played by any of the queens for a podcast. Category:Other Podcast Episodes Category:Minimum Rage